


Give me love

by chippedlionheart (MarinaScarlet)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Unverse, F/M, Fanfictions based on songs, Three paragraph fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/chippedlionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>enthustiastically-unenthusiastic prompted: Give me love - Ed Sheeran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me love

Gold was sitting in the bar, drinking his ninth glass of Scotch whiskey. He was the only client of the pub that night, and he wanted to be anywhere, but not in his house. He had a rough day in the shop, and he had an argument with Belle in the evening, so he decided that going to the town’s put to soak his worries in alcohol was the best option for a night that seemed to be long.

He didn’t mean to drive mad Belle, but he did. She had also had a rough day in the library, and the relation with her father wasn’t the best in those moments. He regretted yelling at her, telling that her problems weren’t as important as his. She also had screamed to him,  telling that he was selfish and arrogant, and she couldn’t stand that. The tension and the bad day had broke the peaceful coexistance in the house. 

The door of the pub opened, and somebody entered the place, completely wet. The footsteps sounded really close to Gold; and then, he heard something whispered in his ear: “I’m sorry.” He turned his face and he saw her, his Belle, completely soaked because of the rain. She leaned her lips against his; she didn’t care about the taste of alcohol of his mouth. It was a bittersweet but true kiss. “ _Hold me close, please. Give me love, kiss me. I need it. I don’t mind the taste of whiskey in your mouth. Just forgive me. I need you._ ” she said with ther front against his. “ _Forgive me, too. Please. I didn’t want to do it. If this helps to palliate the guilt of what we’ve done, I’ll kiss you all the night long._ ” he said in a whisper, as he took her face to taste again the lips of the redemption.


End file.
